


Shut Up, Cas

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: Found this finished quickie in my Wordpress while working on updates for my two current stories, so... enjoy?  Or something.





	Shut Up, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Found this finished quickie in my Wordpress while working on updates for my two current stories, so... enjoy? Or something.

Dean Winchester was in predator mode.

He leaned against the dingy tiled wall, green eyes narrowed in concentration as he waited patiently for his target to arrive.  This wasn't the ideal place for this to happen, but right now, he didn't have much choice.  He'd been standing there in the bathroom of his shitty motel room for twenty minutes now, and with each moment that passed, his resolve only intensified.

When the door finally swung open, he made his move. He lunged at the unsuspecting figure, immediately wrapping one hand around the man's mouth and the other around his torso as the man struggled and tried to yell.

"Shhhh," Dean commanded.  "Be quiet. Don't say a damn word."  He tilted his victim's head toward him so that he could get a good look.

Wide, frightened blue eyes stared up at him, but they softened a bit in recognition.

"Finally came looking for me, huh?  It's about damn time," Dean growled.  "I've been waiting for you."  He took a few steps back, dragging the man with him as he positioned them both in front of the mirror.  "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he snarled, making eye contact with his reflection.  "All night long, and you thought I could just let it go?"  He pressed the trembling body close to his own and continued.  "Well I hate to tell you, but I noticed. That ridiculously obvious boner you've been trying to hide in those cheap-ass Sears suit pants..."

Castiel's eyes widened and his nostrils flared indignantly at the accusation.

"The way you've been staring at me all night when you thought I wasn't looking...  The way you shivered when I brushed against your knee at dinner?"

Cas tried to speak but it just came out a muffled groan against Dean's palm.

"No," Dean snarled.  "No excuses. This has been going on for years, and I've finally fucking snapped.  If you want me, you tell me right _now_ ," he demanded.  "And quietly. Sammy should be back any minute," he motioned toward the door. Slowly, he removed his hand from Cas's mouth to let the poor angel finally speak.

"D-Dean... This... Uh... W-what are you doing?"

"Wrong answer," Dean admonished, shoving his two middle fingers into Cas's mouth, making an effective gag as he pressed down on the back of his tongue.

Cas choked and drooled a bit as Dean bent him over the sink and pressed their bodies together again.

"That's not what I asked of you," he purred in Cas's ear.  "I _said_ , if you want me, you tell me. Right.   _Now_." He rolled his hips, pressing his growing erection against his ass, and smirking to himself as he watched Cas's eyes roll back helplessly in the mirror in front of them. "You gonna answer me properly now?" he growled.

Cas nodded his head frantically as he panted, red-faced and gagging around Dean's fingers.

"Good." Slowly, he raised him back up, then removed the fingers from his mouth. "Now let's try this again.  Do you want me, Cas?"

Cas met Dean's eyes in the mirror, and he arched his back and swooned as Dean began kissing and sucking up the side of his neck.

"Y-yes, D-Dean," Cas stuttered. " _So_ much."

Dean slyly grinned in triumph, but he quickly sobered.  "Lock the door."

Cas whimpered as Dean began untying his tie, and he weakly raised a hand, using his powers to turn the lock.  Despite his nervous trembling, Cas stayed perfectly still as Dean continued undressing him.  As the last of his clothing hit the floor, he opened his mouth to speak, but he was immediately shushed.

"I just heard the door.  Sammy's back," he faintly whispered.  "So keep quiet."  Kicking Cas's clothing aside, Dean gave him a good once-over, eyeing him hungrily.  "You're so hard already," he noted, running his fingers down Cas's chest.

Cas nodded anxiously.  He was painfully hard, and something about Dean's take-charge attitude right now was doing all sorts of strange things to his body.

Dean took a step back and unzipped his own jeans, tugging and letting them pool on the floor at his feet, then he slipped his cock out the front of his boxers.  "You said you want me.  So show me how much," he whispered sternly as he gave himself a few gentle strokes.  "On your knees."

Cas swallowed hard as he knelt, looking up at him apprehensively.

"Never had a dick in your mouth before?" Dean asked.  "You'll figure it out.  Lick and suck.  Watch the teeth," he said firmly, just before grabbing a fistful of Cas's hair and pulling him forward.

Cas choked at first, the unexpected force throwing him off balance as he unintentionally deep-throated him.  Immediately, Dean pulled him back and shushed him again.

"I _said_ , quiet."

Cas fought back a whimper and set to work, sliding his lips up and down the shaft of Dean's cock while Dean's fist tightly gripped his hair.  Being manhandled like this was not something Cas was accustomed to, but for some reason, he felt compelled to do as he was told.  Not only that - he _liked_ it.  He sucked and licked fervently, listening for the times that Dean's breath caught in his throat, and trying his best to make it happen again.

Dean hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes as Cas brought him close to the edge.  "Wait," he suddenly whispered, and Cas paused, staring up at him with his mouth full of cock. "Stay very still and relax your throat for me."

Cas closed his eyes as Dean pushed further into his mouth, and he gagged again.

"Shh, shh, shhh... _Relax_ ," Dean said firmly.  "Breathe through your nose."  He placed a hand on either side of Cas's head and slowly pumped his hips.  "That's it..."

"Dean?  You okay in there?"

A loud knock on the door startled them both and Cas tried to pull away, but Dean held his head firmly in place.   He raised a finger to his lips and gave him a stern look.

"I'm good, Sammy," Dean called, thrusting in and out of Cas's open mouth again.

"You gonna be in there all night?  Should I be concerned?"

Dean's eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped momentarily, and he quickly tried to reel himself back in.  "I-I'm fine.  Gonna have a shower.  Go to bed."

"Okay.  As long as you're alri..."

"I'm fine!"  Dean started pumping faster as he heard Sam walk away, and he fought back a groan as he stared down at Cas in awe.  The angel's red-ringed watery eyes were clouded over by lust, and his usually pale, spit-slicked lips were pink from the friction. His hair was sticking up every which way from being grabbed at, and he looked so ridiculously debauched that Dean suddenly couldn't take it anymore.  He took a step back as he tugged at Cas's hair, effectively pulling him away.

"Stand up," he whispered, pulling Cas up into his arms to take a few more nibbles at his neck.  "Look at how hard you are," he breathed against Cas's ear.  "You're just dripping!  You like sucking my dick that much, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes, Dean."  Cas reached down,  desperately trying to touch himself, but Dean smacked his hand away.

"Not yet.  I'll take care of you, but only after I fuck that tight little ass of yours," he hissed, sliding his hands down over Cas's cheeks and giving them a squeeze. "Bend over."  He effortlessly spun Cas around and bent him over the counter again.

Cas whimpered as Dean pressed into him again, kissing up his neck and shoulder, and he tried clumsily to position his forearms on either side of the sink for leverage.

"This okay?" Dean whispered against his ear, his take-charge facade crumbling for just a second.

Cas nodded frantically. "Yes. Please."

Immediately, Dean snapped back to his dominant persona.  "Good.  Stay still." He backed up off of him for just a minute, and turned the shower on behind them to muffle any potential noise, then picked his jacket up off the counter and dug through the pockets for a tiny bottle of lube.

"You ever done this before, _Castiel_?" Dean hummed.

"N-no. I just... I...  with April, but not..."

"Shhhhh," Dean reminded him.  "Alright.  Guess I'll have to take it easy on you... _At first._  You've thought about it before, though, haven't you?  Wanted to know what it feels like to be naked under me?  To feel me inside of you?  He dropped to his knees behind him and dug his fingers into Cas's ass, spreading his cheeks apart.

Cas bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a yelp as Dean's tongue began licking and prodding him in a very intimate place. While he was aware of the various ways humans copulated, this was not something he had anticipated, nor would he have expected to find it so pleasurable. Over and over Dean's tongue circled and lapped at him, even dipping inside from time to time as Cas tried his best to stay quiet. When a cold glob of lube was smeared between his cheeks, he jumped, and he groaned loudly when Dean's finger breached him.  
  
Immediately, Dean was back at his side, shushing him and whispering in his ear.

"You okay?"  Once again, Dean's voice softened for just a minute as he checked Cas's facial expression in the mirror.

Cas's eyes were squeezed tightly closed and he was gritting his teeth, and with his free hand, Dean coaxed his chin in his direction.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Cas looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes as he panted in short, sharp gasps.   "D-Dean..."

"Shhh.  You're okay," Dean soothed.   "But tell me if you need me to stop..."  He slowly began working Cas open with a finger, intently watching the expression on his face.  When he was sure he had loosened up enough, he pulled away long enough to slick up his cock.  "You ready?"

Cas's eyes met his in their reflection and he nodded uncertainly.

As Dean pushed into him, Cas made a strangled noise, a pathetic little groan-turned-whimper, and Dean quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"I know, baby, but you need to be quiet for me," he purred.

Cas was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was breathing hard through his nose as Dean kept a hand clamped over his mouth. Slowly, his body unclenched as Dean whispered dirty little things in his ear.

"How does it feel to know I'm inside you, Cas?" he said, kissing a line up his shoulder blade.  He knew he should be taking it slow and sweet right now but he'd waited too fucking long for this.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but as Dean began moving his hips, his jaw gaped in awed silence.

"How long have you wanted this?  Wanted _me_?"  He yanked him up to a standing position and grazed his teeth against Cas's shoulder before giving him a gentle bite.  "Do you know how many nights I lie awake in bed, jerking off to the thought of this?  Taking you.   _Defiling_ you. Coming inside you?"

Cas arched his back and whimpered loudly, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Quiet," Dean demanded.   He knotted his fingers in Cas's hair and bent him over the counter, then grabbed his hips and began thrusting again, harder this time.

Cas was quickly reaching his limit.  His legs were feeling weak and heavy both from Dean pounding into him and from the awkward position he was in. Despite his attempt to stay silent, little moans and squeaks kept coming out of his mouth anyway.

"Dean," he gasped weakly before crying out again.  "Dean!"

"Shhh!  Shut your fucking mouth," Dean grunted between clenched teeth.

"I-I'm trying... Oh!" He moaned loudly again and Dean roughly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Cas!  Shut up," Dean growled.

Cas whimpered excitedly and bit his lip in an attempt to quiet himself.   This demanding, alpha side of Dean was driving him ten kinds of crazy.  He'd never given himself over so fully and completely to anyone, and all he wanted was for Dean to _use_ him in every possible way.  As he quieted, Dean removed his hand again and reached around to start stroking him.  A minute or two was all it took before Cas yelled out in pure, unadulterated ecstasy, a few octaves higher than his usual gravelly voice.

"Oh!  Dean!  Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm s-sorry! Ohh!  Ahhh!"  Cas came hard into the sink in front of him, then slumped forward as Dean let loose a growl and snapped his hips faster, digging his fingers deep into Cas's hips.

Wordlessly, Dean rode out his climax, eyes squeezed closed, jaw gaping wide, as Cas continued to whimper and moan beneath him.   As he finally slowed, he collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around Cas's torso.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Cas whispered frantically.  "I'm so sorry, I..."

Dean began chuckling softly, ever last bit of his stern demeanor crumbling.  "Shhh, don't worry about it."  Slowly, he pulled out as Cas groaned again and he pulled him to his feet.

"I tried to stay quiet, I..."

"Cas," Dean grinned, slowly stripping off his remaining clothing. "Come here."  He spread his arms wide and pulled Cas into a crushing hug, nibbling at his neck once again.  "Stop worrying about it," he breathed.

"B-but what about Sam?"

"Sammy's heard worse," Dean laughed.  "And trust me, he went to get another room two minutes in."

Cas pulled away, frowning in confusion.  "So why did you keep telling me to be quiet?"  He tried to divert his gaze from Dean's naked body, but his eyes couldn't help but wander.

"Because you _liked_ it," Dean smirked.  "You were totally getting off on it...  you dirty little exhibitionist, you."

"Oh," Cas blushed.  "I..."

"It's a good thing that he got another room too.  Because in another twenty minutes or so, I'll be ready for round two."

"You'd want to do that again?"

Dean snorted in laughter.  "Don't you?"

Cas smiled shyly and nodded, and Dean gently coaxed them into the shower.  As the warm water poured down around him, he sighed happily, and Dean pulled him in close to his chest.  "So you've really pleasured yourself thinking about this before?" he suddenly blurted.

Dean chuckled again, pressing a hand to his face in mild embarrassment.  "Yeah.  Now shut up and kiss me, Cas."


End file.
